Carry On
by spangladesh920
Summary: The night wore on, the seemingly everlasting highway stretched out in front of him like an eternal reminder of his life: cold, barren, unyielding. Now with a special epilogue.
1. Carry On, You Wayward Son

_Summary: Timmy is leaving for college, but during his nighttime ride the memories of the past, and the girl who broke his heart return for one final spin through the theatre of his mind. This is that story. One shot song fic. _

_Disclaimer: As you know I don't own anything. The characters used, and the show they are shown on are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song used is Carry On Wayward Son, and it is performed by Kansas and owned by them or the songwriter/record label. Any other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. _

The night wore on, the seemingly everlasting highway stretched out in front of him like an eternal reminder of his life: cold, barren, unyielding. He sat behind the wheel of his smooth riding 1967 jet black Chevy Impala (A car he rebuilt by himself) letting the memories evaporate into the darkness he left in his wake. Judgment Day had finally come. The day he left the city of Dimmsdale, California in the dust, including its residents.

He could no longer bear the painful memories and reminders of a former life he was ever so anxious to forget. That town had held some of his greatest triumphs, as well as his biggest tragedies. He slid a c.d. into the player, if only to break the deafening silence of the California desert this late at night.

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more. _

He loved this song. Ever since the first time he heard it, on a long and lonesome drive through Dimmsdale, he loved it. He felt himself in the lyrics, especially on that particular night. Events had unfolded that had only brought truth to what he already knew about his girlfriend at the time. It had taken mere seconds for every innuendo and rumor and suspicion he had ever heard or had to come true before his eyes. The girl he was in love with, and supposedly she was in love with him too, was in the arms of another man.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',  
I can hear them say…_

It had taken every bit of reserve he had not to bust in there, his proverbial "guns blazing" and rip both parties apart. He just turned, dumping the box of chocolates and bouquet of expensive flowers into her garbage can and hoping into his car. He made sure to rev the engine as he peeled out, indicating that his presence had been there. He didn't even bother looking back to see if she looked out the window (which he later found out she had, her face turning, according to his sources, "three shades of white").

He just drove, trying to regain his composure…though it was a losing battle. He was in the middle of Downtown when this song came on. He instantly connected to it and let it wash over him. He made up his mind that night that he was not only finished with her permanently, but also that he was taking an indefinite hiatus from dating.

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_.

He shed one more tear as he pulled into his driveway. Then he swore to God and himself that no woman would ever make him cry like that again. He didn't care who it was or what the circumstances were, he would dump the girl before he would cry again. He was born again, maybe a bit more cynical, more untrusting; but he didn't care. This was his stand, and his promise.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely  
means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but  
I hear the voices say…_

He continued to play the relationship game with her for a couple more days, just until he could find the perfect opportunity to strike. Her ultimate humiliation was his goal, and come hell or high water he was going to attain that goal. He had long ago tired of her games and machinations. He was exhausted physically, and mentally he was tired of having to force a smile in photographs with her.

**Flashback **

**He stood there, arms folded over his chest after pushing her away. She was staring at him, shocked that he would turn down one of her kisses. Eyes narrowed into slits, he stood his ground and let his righteous anger flow through every pore. **

"**I don't kiss the lips of a Goddamn cheater!" **

**The young woman stood there, stunned into silence. She had an idea that he knew, but the last thing she wanted was for him to expose it here and now. The last thing she wanted was his friends to know, because they would follow him in whatever he does. If one girl is guilty, the other two instantly are as well by default. **

"**I…I don't know what you are talking about Timmy. Why would I cheat on you?" **

"**Go to Hell, I know what I saw, and I'm not taking that bullshit. Damn it, if you wanted out, all you had to do is say the word. Well, now I'm saying it. We…are DONE! I won't stand here and listen to your lies for another second!" **

"**But Timmy…" **

"**But NOTHING! You screwed me over once, and that's one time too many. I'll tell you this one time, and one time only: As soon as I walk out that door, I'm gone permanently. You turned your back on me, so turnabout is fair play Bitch!" **

**He turned and headed for the door, but not before addressing her friends. **

"**And you two can burn right along with her! I can't prove it, but I know in my gut that you two had a hand in this. So fuck you both." He said before turning back to his now ex-girlfriend and giving her a double middle finger. "And double fuck you Bitch!" **

**With that, he turned his back and walked out the door. Chester and A.J. were hot on his heels, having dumped their respective girlfriends in a show of solidarity with their best friend. **

**End Flashback **

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_.

Timmy snickered at the memory. He had never fully trusted that girl, and he was glad he didn't. She could never figure out why he kept her at arms length until that moment. The look on her face when he told her that they were done. Of course, she made noise the following Monday in school that she had broke up with him, and the usual teenage drama. He just brushed it off and forged on, skipping Prom and the other usual 'traditions' until Graduation. He had much better ways of spending his time then wasting it playing these 'popularity contests' as he put it.

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you! _

The sun had just begun its rise in the East, painting the sky with blood reds and deep oranges. He knew soon that the sun would be a blazing yellow soon, but he always loved this time of day. It gave his hope for the day, and it held a promise of new and better things to come.

The young man sighed wearily as the Impala continued its journey to its intended destination. It had not been a hard choice to change his choice in universities once this all went down. The plan had been for all six to go to the same school, though the chance that all six of them remaining together were very slim.

Now, the girls were still doing that, but Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were free to attend the schools they always dreamed of. A.J. was headed to M.I.T., Chester was on his way to Rice University on a full ride baseball scholarship (much to the amazement of his dad.).

As for Timmy? He was currently driving towards Austin, Texas and the University of Texas. He had wanted so badly to get back to his home state that he could taste it. Something about stepping on his native soil comforted him, especially now since he knew that there was no chance of her following him. He never told her, simple as that.

Up ahead a sign appeared, barely visible in the breaking dawn light. However, as he passed it, a grin as radiant as the sun itself broke across his face. This sign meant that he was finally free of everything that had happened in Dimmsdale. It may have been three simple words, but to him they were very important words. The frustrations and tribulations that had befallen him in the sixteen years he spent in that city were gone…never to return.

No more tears, no more pain, no more heartache.

The sign, simple painted metal, was very powerful in his mind indeed. As he passed it, he raised a fist out the window and whooped and hollered. It simply read:

**WELCOME TO ARIZONA **

_Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_.

**The End **

_A/N: Read and Review please. I hope you have enjoyed this. As to who the mystery girl who broke his heart is…I shall leave that to your own imagination. _


	2. You Get No Love

_Six months after his late night ride out of Dimmsdale to get to college, Timmy's requested a special song for his back-stabbing ex-girlfriend from all the way in Texas. See her reaction, and a special look at where Timmy's at in his life. _

_Disclaimer: Again I own nothing here but the plot. The song this time is "No Love" by Eminem and Lil' Wayne and is owned by them. _

Three young ladies lay around their apartment doing their homework. The radio is cranked up, blasting mind numbing bubblegum pop music from the local station. As the last song fades out and is identified, one of the brunette ladies stirs herself to get up and grab a soda from the fridge. As she walks back to her vacated couch, the deejay returns from commercial break.

"Ok party people, coming up we got Lady GaGa, the Black Eyed Peas, and an oldie from Jay-Z. But first we have a special request, coming all the way from Austin, Texas and a young man named Timmy for his now ex-girlfriend. So for that girl we got Eminem and Lil' Wayne's latest hit single…'No Love' on a 'Parental Advisory' weekend!" the male deejay announces as all three ladies gather around the radio.

_Throw dirt on me and grow a wildflower  
But it's "fuck the world", get a child out her  
Yeah, my life a bitch, but you know nothing about her  
Been to hell and back, I can show you vouchers  
I'm rolling Sweets, I'm smoking sour  
Married to the game but she broke her vows  
That's why my bars are full of broken bottles  
And my night stands are full of open Bibles  
I think about more than I forget  
But I don't go around fire expecting not to sweat  
And these fools know I lay them down, make their bed  
Bitches try to kick me while I'm down: I'll break your leg  
Money outweighing problems on a triple beam  
I'm sticking to the script, you assholes skipping scenes  
Be good or be good at it  
Fucking right I've got my gun, semi-Cartermatic _

Two of the young ladies begin snickering almost immediately as the song, while the other just glares at the radio and lets loose with a low growl. All had been wondering when this was coming, and as it always seemed with Timmy Turner, he didn't disappoint in throwing a haymaker.

_Yeah, put a dick in their mouth, so I guess it's "fuck what they say"  
I'm high as a bitch: up, up and away  
Man, I come down in a couple of days  
OK, you want me up in a cage, then I'll come out in beast mode  
I got this world stuck in the safe, combination is the G-code  
It's Weezy motherfucker, blood gang and I'm in bleed mode  
All about my dough but I don't even check the peephole  
So you can keep knocking but won't knock me down  
No love lost, no love found_

"Damn, he's coming on strong with this song!" the flaxen haired girl says, trying to stifle a giggle. She had always felt her friend had made a huge mistake throwing away a great guy like Timmy for a rich boy with 'mommy and daddy' issues.

_It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now  
You kicked me when I was down  
But what you say, just (don't hurt me, don't hurt me no more)  
That's right bitch: and I don't need you (no more),_

_don't want to see you (no more)  
Bitch you get (no love)  
You showed me nothing but hate  
You ran me into the ground  
But what comes around goes around  
I don't need you (don't hurt me)  
You (don't hurt me no more)  
That's right, and I don't need you (no more), _

_don't want to see you (no more)  
You get (no love)  
Bitch you get (no love)  
And I don't need you (no more)  
Get em!_

"Sounds to me like he's finally had enough of those whiney, drunken voicemails at 3am his time girl. He's calling it like he sees it in his usual no frills approach." the other brunette chimes in. While she had a tenuous friendship at best with the young man, she could appreciate where he was coming from. She had felt bad for him when everything went down, she wasn't completely heartless.

The third girl in the room is at the crossroads of several different emotions, not the least of which are embarrassment and unadulterated rage. She had always figured that enough time had passed that her former boyfriend would be over her and what she did. This song is nothing more than a glorified slap in the face to her, and she's sick of people snickering at her and asking about how Remy's doing these days. _  
_

_I'm alive again  
More alive than I have been in my whole entire life  
I can see these people's ears perk up as I begin  
To spaz with the pen, I'm a little bit sicker than most  
Shit's finna get thick again  
They say the competition is stiff  
But I get a hard dick from this shit, now stick it in  
I ain't never giving in again  
Caution to the wind, complete freedom  
Look at these rappers, how I treat them  
So why the fuck would I join them when I beat them  
They call me a freak because  
I like to spit on these pussies fore I eat them  
Man get these whack cocksuckers off stage  
Where the fuck is Kanye when you need him?  
Snatch the mic from him, bitch I'mma let you finish in a minute  
Yeah that rap was tight  
But I'm 'bout to spit the greatest verse of all time  
So you might want to go back to the lab tonight and um  
Scribble out them rhymes you were going to spit  
And start over from scratch and write new ones  
But I'm afraid that it ain't gonna make no difference  
When I rip this stage and tear it in half tonight_

The brunette girl who is the target of this song has reached her limit of patience. She snaps her chemistry textbook closed and hurls it across the room with such force that it knocks a sconce off the wall. She lets loose a scream and punches the couch cushion next to her. Her roommates just look at her and roll their eyes. She's had 'fissyfits' like this before, but never to this level of intensity.

"Oh just cool it Molly. He went six months without saying a word about it. Not a call or text or even an e-mail." Trixie says, walking over and picking up the sconce and resetting it on its hook.

"Yeah Molls, and you wonder why no guy will go near you." Veronica interjects, grabbing her book and tossing it back to her. "You need to reign in these rage issues. You're the one who screwed up and cheated on him. If anyone should be mad, it's Timmy."

___It's an adrenaline rush to feel the bass thump  
In the place all the way to the parking lot, fella  
Set fire to the mic and ignite the crowd  
You can see the sparks from hot metal  
Cold-hearted from the day I Bogarted the game  
I so started to rock fellow  
When I'm not even in my harshest  
You can still get roasted 'cause Marsh is not mellow  
Til I'm toppling from the top I'm not going to stop  
I'm standing on my Monopoly board  
That means I'm on top of my game and it don't stop  
Til my hip don't hop anymore  
When you so good that you can't say it  
Because it ain't even cool for you to sound cocky anymore  
People just get sick cause you spit  
These fools can't drool or dribble a drop anymore  
And you can never break my stride  
You never slow the momentum at any moment I'm about to blow  
You'll never take my pride  
Killing the flow, slow venom and the opponent  
Is getting no mercy, mark my words  
Ain't letting up, relentless  
I smell blood, I don't give a fuck: keep giving them hell  
Where was you when I fell and needed help up?  
You get no love!_

"Cool it? Cool it?" Molly Ravenworth screams at two of her best friends. "I've been made a fool of for six freaking' months because of this mess! I've had it up to here with the snickers and whispers! People need to get over it, especially that coward Turner!"

"How exactly is he a coward? We all knew he was going back to Texas when we graduated, and as stated earlier, this is the first thing he's said or done since the night he dumped you to the curb. Your hysterical logic makes no sense Molly!" Trixie states, going back to her calculus homework. Molly ignores this and tries to go back to her homework, but the tension is palpable as the song continues.

_It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now  
You kicked me when I was down  
But what you say just (don't hurt me)  
That's right, it (don't hurt me)  
I don't need ya (no more)  
Don't wanna see ya (no more)  
Bitch you get no (love)  
You showed me nothin' but hate  
You ran me into the ground  
But what comes around goes around (around)  
Don't hurt me (that's right)  
You don't hurt me (and I don't need ya) no more  
Don't wanna see ya ( no more)  
Bitch you get no love (no), no love (no), no love (no)  
No love  
Bitch you get no love (no), no love (no), no love  
And I don't need ya (no more)_

_Bitch you get no love! _

As the song ends, the girls fall into an uncomfortable silence. Trixie and Veronica, while not agreeing with the method, both feel that Timmy is justified in this course of action. All three know that he had to get the last word, and did it with his own style. After an hour and a half, Veronica suddenly looks up from her Psychology textbook.

"Uh, have either one of you heard from Tootie lately?" she asks suddenly. The other two girls glance from one another to the former cheerleader with blank looks.

"Now that you mention it, her roommate did say she was heading out of town for the weekend." Molly says nonchalantly. "Something about going to see family out east." The other two nod at this and go back to their homework, until something hits them all.

"Wait, all of her family lives within two hours of Dimmsdale." Veronica says, before understanding hits her. From the looks on the other two's faces, it has hit them as well, just like a punch to the gut.

"You don't think she…" Trixie begins, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Those two hate each other, everyone knows that." Molly states plainly, chewing on the eraser of her pencil to quell the rage.

"Oh I seriously doubt they hate each other Molls." Veronica replies, stifling a giggle. "There are things you two don't know."

"Like what?" they both ask as the blonde begins laughing hard while sending a text message.

**Two time zones away in Austin, Texas… **

Two young people are covered in a sheen of perspiration as they lay next to each other, wrapped up in a blanket. Suddenly a chime goes off from a cell phone, and two sets of hands search the darkened room for the source of the noise. The young woman finds it's her phone going off, so she finds her glasses and puts them on to read a text message.

"Your parents looking for you again Toot?" the young man asks, cuddling up next to the young woman as she tries to regain her breath.

"Nah Tim, it's only Veronica asking me how many times we've had sex today." she replies with a soft chuckle as she begins to type out her response. Timmy curls up next to his girlfriend and sighs, happy that he and Tootie had put their past differences behind them after what happened with Molly. It had been difficult at first, but they made the distance and time difference work.

Plus, it hadn't been hard to sneak Timmy back to California, thanks to Veronica being in on it from the start, first acting as their moderator, then co-conspirator in all this. After sending the text, Tootie curled up next to her loving boyfriend as they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.

_A/N: Read and Review. I hope that's the conclusion everyone had been wanting. Listening to that song was the main inspiration for this chapter, and I had planned on it being Molly who had cheated on Timmy all along, so as to keep Trixie innocent in all of that mess. I do have some fresh ideas forming, so keep an eye out for them coming soon! Thank you again to all you guys!_


End file.
